


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #14 - Iron Man

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper waits for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #14 - Iron Man

Snow was falling, slowly, steadily, covering everything outside in a pretty sheen of icing and despite the fact that it was pretty heavy snow, it was peaceful and calming. Just the right mood to be sitting inside the house in front of a large window pane and the mantlepiece with a cup of hot chocolate and melted marshmallows. The fire crackling and lapping against the back of the chimney was equally calming, even if your eyes dried out once you looked at it for too long.

That was the situation Pepper found herself in, but unfortunately she was all alone at the moment.

It was Christmas Eve and Tony had dragged her to a private lodge in the mountains, guaranteed with snow and everything and since he had promised that it was only for the holidays, she had foolishly agreed to it. Now she was sitting here all alone while Tony Stark did what Tony Stark did best, namely breaking his promises to her.

She sighed and sipped her chocolate, noting with a grim face that the alcohol in it was quite strong.

Knowing Tony, he would soon come in crashing through the roof, subsequently ruining the lodge and their Christmas and all she could do was sigh deeply and sip at her chocolate. She berated herself for even agreeing to this because she had known right from the beginning that it would end up like this.

Maybe she should replace the chocolate in her cup with Bourbon. Or champagne, because she didn't really like Bourbon all that much.

"Where the hell are you, Tony," she muttered, angrily chewing on the mug.

As if he had heard her, there was suddenly some noise above the roof of the lodge.

"Oh no," she sighed and moved to get up, trying to get out of any and all places where he would come down through the roof. Surprisingly though, it wasn't the roof that was being destroyed, but there was even more noise coming from the chimney and all she could do was to try and scramble away from the fireplace as _something_ came crashing down.

Pepper shrieked, but more out of surprise than actually being scared. Also, she was more worried about the carpet catching fire than being robbed by some mysterious person coming down the chimney.

And then - as if all of this hadn't been traumatizing enough - loud music started to play. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer blared all through the lodge, making her wince because it sounded horrible with all the static and the debris still falling down from the chimney.

As that had settled down a bit she looked up again, just to see another one of Tony's suits, his toys, just that this one wasn't his trademark metallic red and gold, but more like Christmas-y red and white with a black belt around his waist, making it look like a Santa Claus Iron Man.

"Tony! What the-?!" she demanded, looking up from behind the sofa where she had sought shelter.

"Merry Christmas!" he replied, standing within the flames as if it was nothing. Considering the nature of his suits it probably _was_ nothing, but it was still unnerving to see Santa Claus - or the parody of one - standing in midst of some flames.

"Tony!" Pepper demanded again, pushing herself up to glower at him. Any and all festive spirit she might have felt had been thrown out of the window and the only thing that she could feel was anger. "Stop this, get out of there and this is NOT funny!"

"Well, it's not supposed to be funny, but festive," Tony gave back, his voice carrying even over the incredibly loud music.

"Could you turn that down? It's too loud!" Pepper gave back and pressed her hands demonstratively over her ears. "We're not on a battlefield or wherever!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Tony said and turned down the volume of the sound of whatever noise his suit was making this time until he decided to turn it off after all.

Pepper got up, and just stared at him. He opened the faceplate of his suit and grinned at her, taking a step forward out of the fire around him.

"...don't you dare to step on the carpet with this thing," she warned and held up a hand. "Don't you dare."

And that was how they ended up with a Santa-Iron-Man-Suit standing happily in their fireplace while they sat on the couch and enjoyed hot chocolate with marshmallows.


End file.
